Nightmare
by spyfoxgirl
Summary: Tenten's having these weird dreams lately. Who's gonna help her and who is this girl named Haiku and why does this guy in a black suit wants her? Neji and tenten and other couples in upcoming chapters. [Chapter 6 up]
1. Chapter 1: Help Me

Hello guys, I'm starting a new story now, I really hope you guys like it. My thired one so far, Yay me! )

Discription: Tenten's having these weird dreams lately. Who's gonna help her and who is this girl named Haiku and what does this guy in a black suit want withher? Neji and tenten and other couples in upcoming chapters.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Help One_

_**Tenten's P.O.V**_

_"Help. Help. Someone...anyone, please help me"_

_"ha ha. Noone's gonna come tenten. You're all alone, noones gonna help you why should they.  
your not gonna find her before i do. You will not go near her, understand."_

_That voice was the only thing I heard. It kept telling me that I'm not going to find the girl but I don't have a clue of who's he talking about._

_"shut up. i don't even know who your talking about. leave me alone. help anyone please."_

_I kept screaming for help, but no one was around to hear. I was in a dark place, pitch black. I couldn't see anything but darkness. and all I heard was that mysterious guy. Yes I was scared but that didn't matter to me right now, all i wanted to do was get outta here. I ran and ran and kept on running. i was breathing heavily and my legs felt like it was about to come off any minute. But still...I kept running even thoug the pain was killing me, I wasn't going to give up._

_I ran and I ran until i saw something up ahead. A village! I stopped at the gates once I arrived. I bent over, my hands on my knees as i was brathing deep breaths of air. When my breathing slowed down a bit, I looked up at the village, wanting to see kids running around and grown-ups going along with there usual lives._

_But I was wrong._

_There was nobody. The whole village was deserted. I couldn't believe it. Everybody was gone. The sky was dark and there was no sun in sight. The wind gave me a chill up my back as i walked down the deserted street. I was kinda freaked out that someone might pop out and scare you to death. But there was no one._

_Just then, I heared something, It caught my attention. It sounded as if someone were crying off in a distant. I had no other choice then to follow the noise. I started turning every corner as the noise grew louder and louder. The noise finally lead me to a broken down house. I walked up the crooked steps onto a dusty old porch. I made my way in through the front door and stuttered "H-hello"_

_Silence is what I got back in return. I walked in more and ther was barely any light coming in through the boarded up window. I looked around the house using the best eyesight I could. I noticed the curtians wee ripped up and there was smashed up vases on the floor and ripped up pictures hung on the wall._

_'What happened here' I thought' It's like someone just came in here and started tearing the whole place up'_

_I turned my head toward the other direction and saw a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor. I didn't want to go up it but the sound of crying was coming from upstairs and I couldn't just ignore it. So i made my way to the flight of stairs and touched the banister, I quickly pulled my hand away when I saw that there was a spider web on it and quickly centered myself to the middle of the stairs. I started walking up it. With every step I made, there was a loud 'creak' that followed right behind it._

_I finally made it to the top of the stairs. I looked to my left and saw a couple of doors and I looked to my left and only saw one door. So I tested my luck and tried the door on my right. I walked down the hallwayand made it to the door safely. I reached for the door knob slowly Then all of a sudden suddenly the crying I was hearing had stopped. I was now scared. Couldn't believe what i'm about to do._

_'what if there are ninjas in there,' I thought to myself' and what if they wanna kill me? But wait, who was the one crying?' I had a million questions going on in my head right now and the only possible way to answer it is to go through the door.I took a deep breath in' Come on tenten, you could do this, don't be scared' _

_So i grabbed the door knob and twisted it slowly with my eyes closed. I pulled it opened slowly and peeked in. It was so dark I couldn't even see who was in there. So took a step in and still didn't see anything, until I took another step which made something in a corner move. I quickly turned my head and stared at the figure trying to picture out what it was. and then it hit me. I saw a little girl, she looked like nine or ten years of age. She was craddled in the corner with her legs cuddled up to her chest and she was wearing like a white dress but i couldnt really make out what she was wearing so i figured she was wearing the dress. She had her head down and I began to hear the crying noises she made. So I figured she was the one who lead me here._

_"H-help" The little girl stuttered which made me jump a bit._

_I didn't know what to do, so i tried talking back to her. "a-are you a-alright" i managed to say_

_"H-help, please" she said again._

_I felt sorry for the little girl. I didn't know why but i felt like this girl needed my help for some reason. I opened my mouth to speak but the words didn't come out._

_"Please," The little girl said with more force in her words. _

_She then pointed to something that was on the opposite wall from her. I didn't notice it untill now. I was shocked and speechless. There on the floor was two people on top of each other, One male the other female, they were young adults and were probably the little girl's parents. They had kunai and shuriken plunged into there skin as blood poured out. They were both lying in a pool of blood as the blood went across the wood to me, So i took a step backward and accidently fell._

_"T-what happened" I was surprised those words even left my mouth._

_"They c-came and killed t-them" She said through uncontrollable tears._

_I sat up and looked at the girl. She had her head facing me. Then suddenly the room turned lighter. I looked around thinking where the light came from and made my way to her. She had brown eyes set on me and just by looking into them I could tell that she went through alot of pain._

_"Who's they?" I asked controlling myself and sitting up stright._

_"Bad people" she responded_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't even know where I was and I don't even know who this girl is. I didn't know what to do. Then suddenly, without me even trying, my body got up on it's own. I walked over to the girl knowing what to do and said" We have to get you out of here"_

_Once I got to her, I slowly touched her arm and in an instant, everything went white. Everything dissapeared and I felt my whole body ache. My head hurted and I fell onto my knees just waiting until everything just passed. This pain, the girl, the village, the crying...everything. I then heard something. So I slowly looked up, trying to hold back the pain, and I saw this one guy. He wore a black cape covering his whole body. He had his hood on so I didn't get to his face._

_"I told you not to go near her," He said in a deep voice" now you will pay the concequences"_

_He then stuck out his hand over my body and felt pan throughout my whole body, I couldn't even describe it. Then with a laugh...he left. I had nothing to do just sit there in pain until it all went away...I started to scream 'cause the pain wouldn't stop._

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

I sat up quickly on my bed breathing hard and sweating like crazy. That dream was like no other dream. My other dreams was about me running and going nowhere but this dream, nightmare I should say was different. I actually got somewhere and meet some one in a black cape but,he wasn't friendly at all. That girl that I meet felt so real and the pain was unbelievable. It felt as if one thousands kunais and shurikens hitting me all at once, or it felt like neji beating me up like crazy with no regrets.

I got up out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 3:00 am. 'Great' I thought' three more hours until I get beaten by neji again'

I decided not to go back to sleep, because of that dream, and decided to spend time in a hot bubble bath.' to kill time anyway' I thought. I went to get clean clothes in my draw and then went to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the hot water knob on, and some of the cold,and waited until the water got half way filled. Then I put my hair in a high bun and undressed myself and went in.

After bath, 30 min later

I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked over to the mirror and saw something that got me terrified. On the mirror was steam from the hot water. The steamed formed the words 'Help me, please'.

* * *

Well how do you like it? It's mythird fic and i know the grammer ain't that good, but later on the chapters it will get better. Please read and review. If you guys review and tell me what you think then i'll probably update sooner. Thanks for reading ) 


	2. Chapter 2: Neji

Here's chapter 2. I really hope you guys like it. It isn't much but it'sjust thebeginning! And I wanna thanks Naash for reviewing. Hope you enjoy it!

disclamier: Naruto does not belong to me (wish it did though)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Neji's idea**

I ran out of the bathroom and into my room. I quickly got dressed in my training outfit and sat on my bed with my back leaning on the headbored and the blanket brought up to my chin. I also made sure that i had my weapon's with me. I looked at the clock next to me. It was sitting on top of my dresser and behind it was a picture of team gai smiling. Well, Neji wasn't exactly smiling but he had a smirk on. 'Not bad for a starter' I thought. I looked back to the clock and it read 3:35 am.

'Now what am I going to do for two hours and twenty five minutes' I thought. A little chill went down my back and it made me shiver a bit. I shifted into a comfortable position and closed my eyes. And before you knew it, I dozed off.

5:57 am I slowly opened my eyes and just remembered what happened. I quickly turned my head to face the alarm clock and saw the time.

"**OH MY GOD, I'M LATE**" I screamed

I jumped out of bed and slipped on my sandels. I then headed for the front door. I passed the mirror in my room and noticed that I forgot to do my hair when I got out the shower.

"damn" I said "now Neji's gonna kill me." I went back in my room and started to do my hair in it's usual buns."there, done" I said as i put on my headband.

After that, I took a quick glance at the clock. 6:07 am." Now he's gonna kill me for sure". At that point, I left the house, making sureto lock the door and made my way to the training grounds.

Training Grounds

I finally made it to the training grounds. But, when I got there, noone was in sight. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and said to myself "Neji's not here. That's weird, he's never late. He probably got a mission and didn't tell me. Well, at least I'am safe. For now."

Then all of a sudden, I felt someone near by.  
"wrong" was the cold reply.

"ahhh" I turned around quickly with a kunai in my hand. But, before I could even touch him, he grabbed my wrist.

"you're late" he said

"No, for real, I thought I was early" I said sarcastically "where were you?" My hands was on my hip as I continuosly tapped my foot on the floor.

He just stood there looking at me and finally said "I was obviously sitting on top of a tree branch waiting for someone to show up. But, apparently she was late. So you know what that means?" He asked me with his blank stare on me.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't know. He would probably bring the fighting level up a bit or something.

He keep his stoic figure and his face was expressionless. I knew something was wrong, I had a feeling. he then said "I'am adding another hour to our training sessions everytime your late."

"**What**?" I screamed "you can't do that. Then I'll probably go home at night like at 10 or 11 pm."

He still had his cold voice like he didn't even care about me. He then continued "You got a problem? The only way you can make me change my mind is if you can beat me. But, you know that that'll never happen."

I gritted my teeth with fustrastion and held my anger inside until we train.

"deal?" He said

"fine" I answered "One of these days I'm gonna win. You got that. One of these days Neji"

He just smirked with a look on his face saying 'yeah right, You'll never beat me'. He then backed up and went into his fighting stance."Ready"

I too backed up and positioned myself ready to take anything he throws at me. When I was ready, The fighting began.

After the match, We both sat down next to each other at a nearby tree to regain our energy. "I almost won" I complained "If you had'nt used you're kaiten, I would've had you down for the count"

I began pouring water on my hands and bringing it to my face."Almost" he said "but you could work on your CQC a bit."

"CQC, What's that?" I asked with a confused face on.

"You don't know nothing do you?"

"Hey, What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heh,CQC stands for close quarter combat" He looked at me and noticed I still had a confused face on. He let out a sigh and continued" In other words tenten, It means when you are close to your opponent, you have to use your fighting skills using only your hands. Not your weapons, get it?"

I looked at him dumfonded and asked "Then why do we use weapons?"

He glared at me like I was stupid."CQC is used when you run out of weapons and have nothing to protect yourself with."

"Oh. I get it." I said truthfully. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. Then I just remembered something" the girl" I blurted out.

Neji looked at me and asked"what girl?"

I covered my mouth and turned to him." Nothing, just forget about it"

"Don't be stupid, you're hiding something. I know it"

"No i'm not. Believe me for once Neji"

"Tenten, you know you can't hide anything from me."he smirked and pointed to his eyes" I'll find out one way or the other"

I was stuck. IfI do tell him, he'll think that I'm just imagning things and ifI don't tell him, he'll eventually find out by using his byakugan anyway. Guess I'll have to tell him, right?

"Fine" I said" But promise me you won't laugh or tell anyone or give me stupid remarks. Alright?"

"Fine" he simply said

I told him about everything from the part when this wierd gut started chasing me to the whole mirror incident. After I was done, he started asking me questions.

"are you sure you were'nt hullucinating?" neji started

"No I'm positive"

"Did you see the girl's face?"

"Not really, I only saw her dark brown eye's, the room was pretty dark. All I saw on her was her worn out clothing"

"So that's why you were late most of the week?"

"Yea. Sorry 'bout that."

"You told anyone else?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because, they think I'm probably crazy" I told him

"Do you know what village you where in exactly?" He continued questioning.

"It looks kind of like ours except it got old houses and it was deserted. She was the only one I found."

"What was the girl's name?"

I thought for a moment and I realized that I didn't ask her for her name." Don't know" I answered truthfully.

"Then why are you gonna take the girl?"

"Because," I practically screamed" She can't be in a room where two people, probably her parents, were lying dead on the other side of the room with blood pouring out of them. That's wrong. She was crying asking for help. I can't just leave her."

Neji just looked at me and asked "So, you're gonna help her?"

"I don't know what to do, but neji, she felt so real like she was next to me and I could just grab her"

"Who's the guy in the cape?"

"Don't know" I said sounding tired of answering questions.

"How does he know you?"

"No more questions and I don't know how he knows my name."

"Hold on, one more question"

I sighed and said" What Neji?"

"Why in the world would you take a bath in the middle of the night anyway?"

I rolled my eyes at his question and answered" To kill time, I was bored."

"Why could'nt you just watch t.v. or read a book or something. But a bath."He then smirked and continued "you are crazy."

"Enough" I screamed out. "No more questions." I then got up from the forest floor. It was dark out but not that dark. You could still walk home though.

Neji got up after me and asked another question, again. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Go home, I guess" I said as I shurgged my shoulders. I then turned to look at him" Or are we we still training? You said I have to work on my CQC."

"No, not today. We'll do it tomarrow. I got some problems to fix at home." He explained

" Okay" I said with happiness in my voice" Guess I'll see you tomarrow then, Thanks"

I turned to walk away when neji put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him." Wait. Your going home alone?"

I was staring blankly into his pearl white eyes." Guess so. or are you going to walk me home?" I asked.

" No. Why don't you get the girl's to stay at your place tonight so you won't have to think about any girl" He said as he too locked on to my eyes.

I let out a little giggle and said" You mean like a sleepover or a get together?"

"Yea, whatever you want to call it." He let go of me and turned around.

A smile automatically went on my face" Alright. Your a genius, you know that. But why help me?"

Neji gave a soft sigh and answered" Maybe because your my team mate and I don't want you to be late tomarrow for training." neji then turned around to face me and asked" You do know what happens when your late, right?"

"Yea, Don't remind me" I put a smile on and streached for a bit.He then turned around and started to leave.

"Goodnight, Neji." I screamed so he could hear me. He put up his left hand to know he was listening "Thanks by the way!" I then turned around and ran to the direction of my house.

* * *

Please read and review or I can't go on making anymore chapters because I need your opinon on my story it's just takes like 5 minutes, even less. So thanks for reading, I got the other chapter but i'm not putting it up yet. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover Gone Wrong

Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far, my friends liked it and told me to post it up. So please read and tell me what you think.

Thanks to:

xx.faith- hope you like it so far and thanks for reviewing

Sayomi XD: Don't worry, you'll hear all about the girl in chapter 4 and also thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleepover Gone Wrong

TenTen's P.O.V

I didn't actually think Neji would help me with my problems I was having. He usually tells me stuff about fighting and tips to become stronger and all that other important stuff. Or he just gives me a" Hn" and that's it. Conversations over. Well it's thanks to him for giving me the idea of having a sleepover, it's better then going back to sleep and teleporting into another dimension and almost getting killed by someone you don't even know.

I then tried focusing on getting home instead of thinking what neji told me. I was walking down the dark and scary street thinking 'god, why didn't neji offer to walk me home or something'. I hurridly walked down not wanting to be out to late cause there are those stupid people at night who...well you know. My house was on the corner of the block so I started walking a little faster. But then suddenly I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

It sounded like foot steps getting closer and closer, So I turned around slowly wishing it were Neji or someone I knew but...There was nobody.

'Come on,' I said to myself' you could get through this, you were just hearing things, don't worry, your house is just a couple of minutes away'. I looked around me one more time before I turned back around to go home. The only thing that I saw was the leaves being slowly picked up in the wind. I didn't see nothing else, nobody.

So I walking going home again, but this time I wasn't walking, I was running. I could still hear the footsteps behind me but I didn't stop and turn, I just kept running to my house. Within minutes I reached my picked white fence. I yanked oped the gate and ran through the yard running up the stairs of my house, skipping three steps at a time. I was on my porch and was getting nervous thinking the one who was chasing me was gonna grab me and pull me away from the house. I simply reached for my keys in my pocket and pulled them out quickly. I stumbled with the keys and accidently dropped it. I bent down and grabbed the keys, choosing the right one this time, and stuck it into the keyhole. But the problem was...The door was already unlocked.

"What the..." I said to myself" I thought I locked this door before I left. I know I did."

I slowly opened the door and walked in. Then I just realised that someone was chasing me so i quickly went into the house and slammed the door closed. I let out a sigh of relief thinking I was safe in my own home. But I wasn't. Right when I slammed the door shut and turned around, I saw a black shadow at the end of the hallway and in a split second, it dssapeared. My heart was racing right now. I didn't know what to do. I was scared, petrified. Then all of a sudden...

"Riing"

Once I heard the phone ring, I jump up quickly.

"Riing"

"Riing"

I didn't know whether to answer it or not. I was to scared to even move.

"Riing"

It rang a fourth time as I finally decided to answer it. I picked up the phone that was hooked up to the wall on the side of me and I slowly brang it to my ear.

"H-hello" I stuttered

No answer

"Hello" I repeated

Still no answer

I hung up the phone and backed up slowly. I took a big gulp as my eyes focused on the phone. Once again it started ringing.

Riing

Once again I was to scared to move. I falt as if my heart stopped.

Riing

'maybe it's one of the girls or it could be neji to see if I got home safely' I thought to myself

Riing

'or maybe it's not' I then inched my way to the phone. I slowly picked it up and placed it on my ear.

"Hello" I said once I picked it up.

Still no answer

"HELLO!" I said with anger in added to my voice.

nothing

I then slammed the phone back on it's charger. I was getting kinda mad now. It keeps ringing and no ones picking up. Weird.

Riing

Instantly I picked up the phone holding my anger and said "Hello"

But no one answered

"Who the hell is..."

She got cut off by a guys deep voice on the other line of the phone " I told you not to go near her, now you will pay the consequences."

In an instant I quickly hung up the phone. I was petro right now. I was starting to freak out. I coudn't controll my self any longer.' where's neji when you need him the most' I thought to myself

Riing

I grabbed the phone and screamed through the phone almost in tears because all the strange things that's been happening" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I screamed.

"Tenten?"

Tenten felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders as soon she heard neji's voice on the other line

"Neji!" I was so happy I heard his voice. I felt like nobody could touch me, like I was invincible or something.

"What happened, are you alright?" I heard him getting anxious on the other line like he wanted to fight someone for messing with me. He then continued" I tried calling earlier but the phone kept ringing."

'That's impossible'I thought' I picked up the phone and no one answered, except for...'

"Tenten!" neji said almost in a scream snapping me back to reality.

"Wha-oh nothing happened, I'm fine." I lied.

I didn't want him to worry, not for me that is.

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah dont worry about me, I'll be okay. So anyway, what happened? Why'd you call?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Hinata and sakura are going over there to the sleepover or whatever you wanna call it. They'll be over there in a few minutes. They left a while ago so they could pick ino up on the way."

"you didn't tell anybody? Did you?" I asked a bit scared that the girls will find out and they'll ask me questions like if I need help and so on.

"No, I didn't. Whatever you tell me, stays between us, got it?" he told me

A smile lit up my face" Yup, got it"

"Okay, I gotta go, I'll see you tommarow."

"Wait" I yelled

"What is it?" he asked.

"Thanks neji, for everything" I said almost in a whisper.

"Sure. Just tell me how it all turns, alright?"

"Alright" I said playing with the phone wire.

"Oh and one more thing," he added" call me if anything happens. And if you have that dream again, try to get information out of it. Like ask her her name and age, okay?"

"Sure thing, bye"

"Bye" and with that I heard a click on the other end of the phone line.

I hung up the phone and turned to my left to go down the hallway to my room. I suddenly stopped when I remembered that I saw a shadow at the end of the hall. I didn't want to go but it was the only way to get to my room and the bathroom across from it. I then repeated that saying in my head as I went down the hall slowly, 'nothing to fear but fear itself. nothing to fear but fear itself' I made it to my room and slowly peeked my head in. I put my head on the wall searching for the lightswitch. When it came on I thought something was gonna happen. But nothing did.

I quickly made it to my drawer and pulled out my blue shorts, pink tanktop and some undies. After I got everything I needed to get, I crossed the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the light and placed my stuff on top of the toilet seat lid and looked into the mirror again. I concentrated on my hair as I was removing the barettes that kept my hair up. Then all of a sudden, The image started to change. I saw a girl with cuts and buises with her long hair down and had tears coming down her eyes. I backed up slowly until my back touched the cold wall. The image dissapeared in a minute. I was scared so I grabbed my clothes and ran into my room and closed the door. I took a deep breath in and calmed myself down. I then hurried up and changed.

'Think stright tenten,' I told myself' soon Hinata's gonna come and then you'll be safe around the girl's'

I then went to my closet and pulled out four different color sleeping bags, pillows and blankets. I got the red, Hinata got the purple, Ino got yellow and Sakura got pink. We used to always sleepover my house when we were small and we each had our own color blanket and pillow to match. We sometimes got the boys to join us but that was when we had a day off and we got back from our missions. So now we barely do it at all.

I got the stuff and brang it to the living room, I made two trips just to get all the pillows and blankets to the living room. I then started to Set it up in a circle where we could talk about boys and all.

Ding-Dong

I suddenly looked up and ran to the front door. I peeked in the peek hole and noticed Ino's eye looking through it at the same time.

"Hey"I said as I opened the front door letting the girls come in and hug me syaing "long time no see".

They walked in and as I was about to close the door, I saw someone across the street wearing all black and looking directly at me. Ino closed the door shut as I looked at her.

"What happened?" Ino said in a worried tone" Who's out there?"

She then opened the door again and there was nobody there.

"Nothing" I said as I took one last look outside before shutting it.

"Wow Tenten," I heard sakura say from the living room" You even set up the blankets and all for us"

I walked in the living room and saw the three girl's sitting down on there usual color.

"don't you got any clothing to wear, cause if you don't then you could borrow mine." I insisted seeing how they were still in there everyday outfit.

"Oh no. Were okay, we brought our bag with us and decided to change here." Ino said as she took the bag from hinata.

I didn't even see them with the bag. I just noticed it. Ino then dug into the bag and took out her clothes. So did sakura and hinata after. They each took turns using the bathroom to change. If I were them I'd would've changed in the bedroom, but they don't know what happened so I don't blame them for using the bathroom.

After we all got settled down, Ino started asking questions.

"So where were you? We never see you around most of the time."

I sighed and said "Training, where else?"

"Wow, you serious?" Ino said suprised" Your still training. What does he do, work you to death?" Ino then got up and went across the hall into the kitchen.

"Yeah but I don't mind, He just want's to help me get stronger and I don't blame him." I simply stated as I watched her go to the kitchen making sure she doesn't make a mess.

"Neji to-told me that he adds an ex-extra hour to your training i-if your late." Hinata stuttered trying to get the words out.

"WHAT!" Ino and sakura yelled in unison.

Ino came rushing into the living room holding a bag of chips and a bowl of dip. She sat down and passed it around and then continued what shewas about to say" He can't do that, he's not in charge of your life, he can't do that'

" It's okay, i'm bearly late anyway," I said taking a chip and dipping it in the dip" don't worry about me anyway. I'll be fine"

" Come on tenten," Sakura said not changing the subject" We all know that your the puppet and he's the puppet master who's controlling you."

" He ain't controlling me" I snapped back

" Then why are you letting him do this to you. We barely see each other anymore and your always training. Can't you at last take controll of your own life. He got his and you got yours."

" Yeah, she's right," Ino continued for her" one of these days your gonna push yourself too hard and then possibly pass out. You have to calm down, Take a break once in a while, you know? We haven't been together in how many months? Like four or five to be exact."

" Yeah tenten, just be careful" Hianta said tking the chips and eating it without the dip.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I then got up and went to the kitchen that was just across the hall from the living room. I then called to the girls " Want anything to drink?"

"ICE TEA PLEASE!" I heard sakura scream "AND SO DOES HINATA AND INO!"

I went to the fridge and opened it and took out the gallon of ice tea. I placed it on the counter and went in the cabinet and took out four cups. I set out the four cups on the counter and took the gallon and poured ice tea in each of the cups. Once I turned around, Ino was right behind me almostmaking me drop the gallon.

" Need help?" she asked

" Just grab the two cups and bring it to the living room." I answered

" Tenten," Ino started" Why don't you settle down and go out with someone for a change?" She said as she went and grabbed the two cups.

" What?" I said suprised as I grabbed the last two cups remaining.

Just then the lights went out for a second and went back on.

" Tenten?"Ino said confused

" What?" I said annoyed thinking she was gonna bring up the subject again.

" Did you pay the electricity bill?"

" Of course," I said" last week"

" Just great, we finally get together and look what happens," I complained" Just my luck. What could possibly go wrong now?"

We then heard a loud crash of thunder, which made me and Ino jump, and a loud scream in the other room.

I then quickly ran out the kitchen across the hall into the living room with Ino behind me. I saw Hinata and Sakura grabbing onto each other. I gave a sigh and sat down in front of them giving them there drinks' Thank god there not hurt' I thought

" So" Ino continued" What do you think?"

I took my cup from her and said" No thanks, i'm better off by myself thank you!"

" What happend" Sakura asked not knowing what was going on.

" Nothing" I said quickly hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

" I told tenten that she should settle down and start looking for a man." oh how I wish Ino would die right now.

" Yes which I already got one!" I said sarcasticly "That's why I didn't want to answer you"

Ino then was about to spit out her drink " Really, is it Neji?"

The other two girls looked at me in shock.

" No, it's not neji. He's a really nice guy, ya don't know him. He's SOOO adorable" I brang my hands together and Started fluttering my eyelashes" He brings me gifts and our first kiss was the night before on the moon light beach. It was so romantic"

" REALLY!" The three girls said in unison.

" OF COURSE NOT!" I screamed. "I don't want anybody. I'm good by myself. If i'm ready then i'll tell you guys then you could help me find the right one, okay"

The three of them then relaxed and went back to eating and drinking ice tea. Then It started to rain. And I mean pouring, not drizzling but the water came down in buckets. I kinda felt sorry for anyone who was outside this late at night. Also the thunder got louder which made all the girls scared including myself.

" This storm is pretty bad" Hinata stated.

" Don't worry," Sakura tried to comfort her" were staying here anyway."

" Guess you right." Hinata said with a soft smile on her face

" At least we got light." I added

Just then the lights shut off yet again.

" Me and my big mouth!" I complained

" Oh you got to be kidding me" I heard Ino say

" Let's just stay together until the lights go back on." Hinata suggested

" Let me go check the fuse box" I said as I made my way to the wall with my hands sticking out in front of me making sure I won't trip.

I followed the wall out of the living room and walked slowly down the hall into my room.

When I got into my room, I walked stright, knowing where my bed was, and went next to my bed inside the draw and searched around in it looking for a flashlight. I found a flashlight and shown it on the wall. I pointed it to the wall across from the bed and found the fuse box. I then walked to the fuse box and clicked the switch to the left and the back to the right. The lights went back on.

So I clicked the flashlight off and left the room and continued down the hall to the living room. The girls wee sitting on the couch and I walked over to them. I threw Ino the flash light and she caught it.

" Sorry 'bout that," I apologized" This doesn't happen that much"

" It's okay" Hinata said still smiling

Then there was another flash of lightining and following that was a big crash of thunder, which of course turned the lights off again.

" Tenten," I heard sakura say" next time we have a sleepover, were going to my house"

I ignored her and did the same thing I did last time, I stuck out my hands and followed the wall. " I'll be back." I said

Riing

The phone started ringing as I entered the hall. So I made my way to my room and went to my bed. I sat on my bed and followed my hand onto the telephone. I'd let it ring once more before answering.

Riing

I picked it up and placed it on my ear.

" Hello" I said

" Hey" I heard the other line say.

" Oh, hey neji"

" Just checking if the girls came or not. The storm out there is brutal."

" I know, It took out my lights and the girls are all here." I said looking into the dark room.

" Good"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard out of nowhere, knowing it was the girls.

" What's that? What happened?" He kept asking

" Neji? Neji?" I kept repeating but all I heard was static on the phone so I hung up.

Riing

The phone rang again so I picked it up and screamed into it" Hello, Neji? Are you there?"

"You will pay the consequences" I heard on the other line.

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed into it and then hung up.

" AHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed again" TENTEN HELP!"

I quickly got off my bed and ran into the hall but once I got into the hall, out of nowhere, all the doors shut closed. The living room, my bedroom, the bathroom, the front door, the kitchen. I was trapped in the hallway. I felt scared all I heard was the girls screaming and I couldn't even help them.

"SAKURA, INO, HINATA!" I screamed as I started banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Ino scream through the door

"IT'S NOT OPENING!" I screamed back

Then the lights went back on but the doors stood shut. I then heard sakura scream "TENTEN, THERE'S SOMEONE IN HERE. HELP! HE'S WEARING ALL BLACK, TENTEN PLEASE!"

At that point, I couldn't move, I just backed away from the door slowly as I stared at the door in front of me. I coldn't even do nothing, I felt so helpless. I backed away more as my back touched the opposite wall of the door. I wanted to help, I really wanted to but there was nothing I could do.

" Heh, Heh, Heh," I then looked to my left and saw the guy with the hooded cloak on. The one from my dream. He was actually here, in my house standing at the end of the hall.

I turned my body to face him as he moved closer and closer to me. I couldn't move, somehow he used a jutsu. The paralysis jutsu. I couldn't move, I tried to move my feet to run out the house but that was impossible.

" Found you" Was all he said as he stopped a few feet away from me.

" W-what do you w-want" I stuttered

" You know what I want!" In a quick second he was right in front of me with his index finger and thumb on my chin." I want the girl, where is she?"

" What are you talki..." I stopped as he squezzed my cheek tighter.

" Don't play with me, where is she? Where is haiku?" He demanded for an answer

" I don't know, I swear!" I answered truthfully

I still couldn't see his face. He had his stupid hood covering it from view. He then said " you know which girl i'm talking about. Your just hidding her from me. You will pay dearly!"

And with that, He let go. I feel to my knees feeling the same pain as I did in my dreams. My whole body ached and my head felt like it was going to explode, I could die in just any minute now. With all the strength gathered up I managed to say " S-stop, p-please"

" Not until you tell me where she is," His voice in an angrier tone then before" Don't worry, your not alone. Your friends are feeling the same pain as you are!"

"L-leave them out of this, p-please" I tried yelling but couldn't.

" NO, NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" He screamed.

Then I felt even more painrunthrough my body as I started crying begging for it to stop, but it didn't. I could hear the girls in the other room screaming too. Then slowly, every thing started dissapearing.

BANG!

The front door flew open as I turned my head slowly to see who it was."Neji!" I muttered as a smile crept up to me face.

" Tenten" He screamed

Then all of a sudden the guy in the black robe dissapeared and so did the pain, but it felt like the pain didn't leave my body and was still there. I then fell to the floor, not holding up my body anymore.

" Tenten" He screamed as he ran to me and picked up my head from the floor and held me in his arm.

The doors in the house all opened and and out popped sakura, hinata, and ino.

"Neji! Your here!" Hinata said happily as if she didn't see him for years.

" What happened" He said demanding for an answer.

" Were not sure," Sakura answered" The lights went out and everything went black and then this guy in a black cloak came. Tenten was seperated from us and we couldn't do nothing to help her."

" I see," Neji said, he then looked down at me" Tenten are you alright, speak to me!" he said softly

"I-I can't move" I tried saying as my eyes slowly started to close" I'm too weak, I'm sorry"

And with that I closed my eyes and my head fell to the side. I then went off into a deep sleep hearing my name being called several times.

"Tenten, Tenten, TENTEN!"

* * *

Well there you have it. please review. I really hope you guys like it. I'm gonna be updating late because my laptop broke and i'm using my parents. 

Next chapter: Haiku

-This is the chapter when tenten finally finds out who the guy in the mysterious balck cloak on. and also tenten finally meets haiku, wonder what'll happen!


	4. Chapter 4: Haiku

Sorry everyone for the long update XD I finally got my computer to my self and hopefully be able to update like every 3 days, I'm really sorry for that XD! Don't be mad!

I wanna thanks:

Daughter of Water: I'm glad you like my story an dI hope you continue reading it because it starts getting good later on in the chapter!

Acesgirl: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the story and continue to review on upcoming chapter! And i'm sorry I kinda freaked you out on that chapter! XD There's more like it in the later chapters so be prepared!

xx.faith: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for reviewing!

Once again thanks for reviewing

_"dream" _

"regular"

Chapter four is up! Enjoy, once again sorry! XD

* * *

_Chapter 4: Haiku_

_I slowly began to open my eyes. I was lying on my stomach in a meadow full of various types of flowers. I then slowly began to pull myself up onto my knees._

_"Wow," I whispered "So beautiful"_

_I looked around and noticed the sakura trees in full bloom, as the petals began to dance in the wind, and there was no cloud in sight. The birds were chirping quite loudly and the bees landing on different flowers sucking honey out of them. I decided to get up and find the answer to my question..._

_Where am I?_

_I started walking through the flowers trying to find a clue to get out of here when I spotted something up ahead. It looked to be a little white and pink gazebo where you could go in and sit while starring at the blue sky all day. I walked closer to it and stopped right when I saw a young figure sitting inside it holding a flower. She started picking the petals one by one as she was singing a lullabye or so it seemed. I couldn't hear he perfectly so I walked closer to her, I stood at the entrance and stared at her. She then started to sing the song once more. She had a soft voice and you couldn't listening to it._

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray._

_You never know dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_She then knew that I was there because she turned around and faced me. She had flowers in her hair and a long white sleeveless dress with sandals to match. I then looked into her eyes and noticed the same painful eyes I saw the last time. I saw an empty seat across from her and slowly walked toward it and sat down. Once I sat down, she started asking me questions._

_"You saw him right?" she said as she focused her eyes on me_

_"Who?" I asked not knowing what she meant._

_"Varlox." she answered as she threw the petaless flower on the floor._

_"Who's he"_

_"I'm sure you meet him," she then looked toward me again with a saddened expression on her face. "He wears a black cloak that covers his whole body and he wears his hood over his face so you wouldn't see him."_

_I already knew who the girl was talking about. We've meet before and it wasn't a pleasent meeting either. "Yeah," I sad as I turned my head to look at the opened field" Is he after you?"_

_Just by saying those words she started to get nervous and began to look down and play with her hands like hinata does when she's nervous." Y-yes" she stuttered" He's so bad"_

_"How bad?" I asked curiously_

_She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly" He kills a lot of people who goes in his way to get me. He don't care who he kills, He's just after his prize." She began to shake as she brought her hands to her eyes and started to say "H-he he..."_

_She then started crying to a point where she couldn't talk anymore. So I got up and sat next to her and pulled her onto me so she could at least feel comfortable. "He...he" She began"...killed my parents and my c-clan and I'm th-the only one left" She said through tears while gripping onto my shirt not wanting to let go._

_After a few minutes of crying and comforting, she started to calm down a bit. I then asked as I was still holding onto her" Were you the one I meet before? The one in the deserted village?"_

_She nodded her head yes while easing her grip on my shirt._

_"What's your name?"_

_She looked up at me "Haiku"_

_"That song you were singing, it was a lullaby right?"_

_"Yes, my mom used to sing it to me when I was little. She told me to sing it when I'm in trouble so that way she'll be with me, even when I die."_

_"Oh," I plainly said" Why did varlox pick you?" I asked still a little bit confused._

_"Because" She began to explain" My mom told me that I come from a powerful clan called the Ayako. We could enter peoples mind and make them go crazy or we could make them see things that's not even there. We could also replace there memories with different ones. In combat, we could beat enemies in a matter of seconds. But...I'm the only one left." She stated._

_"Oh I get it," I said as I tried connecting the pieces to the puzzle" so he wants train you and make you like his own pet and he could control you."_

_"Right" Haiku stated" but, I don't want to be bad. I want to be good. I want to help people instead of kill them. One day, he came to my house. He started attacking everything. My mom pushed me out of the house and told me to leave." I then felt Haiku grip onto my shirt as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes." So I did what I was told and left. I spent overnight in the woods by myself. The next day, I went back. The whole place was turned upside down. Everything was broken and torn apart. And there was a trail of blood leading upstairs. So I followed it to find my parents...dead." She then started to cry again as before._

_"Wow, you had it tough when you were young. You can go into people's dreams right?" I asked_

_She started wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as she answered "Yes"_

_"Then...why me?" I asked still confused about that part_

_"Because," She began to explain again" You survived when you were younger. I heard that you didn't have any family to take care of you and also you're strong and you don't let people tell you what to do. So I'm asking if you could please help me." She then looked away._

_"Heh.." I gave a small chuckle and looked out into the meadow" You are just like me. You know that right. But I didn't have anybody chasing me or anything like that but you do. When I was young I used to always avoid fighting and getting into bad situations. But now I really don't care because I got friends who'll help me if I ever need them."_

_"So you'll help" she said almost immediately with a small smile on her face._

_I looked down at her and smiled" Somehow I would"_

_She then grabbed me into a hug and tightened her grip" Oh Tenten, thank you so much" She said through happy tears._

_"Okay" I said as I gave her one last hug and placed her on my lap." But first you're going to have to calm down. Take it easy for a bit"_

_Haiku smiled and buried her face into my chest as she slowly began to breathe in and out. And before you knew it, she was asleep already. I held her in my arms as the cool breeze caressed our skin. I ran my hand down her hair multiple times as I was looking out into the opened field. I too decided to take a little nap but once I closed my eyes, everything started to shake. I quickly opened my eyes and noticed that everything had changed. The sky was no longer blue but a dark grayish color almost turning black, the meadow was all covered up with dead flowers and it didn't give off a warm sensation anymore. And also the leaves on the trees were dead and there was no more birds chirping anymore._

_Haiku quickly jumped off me in a split second. "He's here" she said as she went into fighting stance._

_"Varlox?" I asked as I got up._

_CRASH, there were huge crashes of thunder as it hit one of the sakura trees making it fall._

_"Yeah, you have to leave now!" She screamed over the loud noise of the thunder._

_"No! Not without you!" I screamed back_

_"I'll see you soon. Don't worry about me!"_

_"NO!" I screamed as I bent over and grabbed her "We have to leave; I'm not going without you."_

_I then started to run out the chapel and down the meadow steeping on various types of dead flowers. Just then..._

_"Varlox!" I whispered_

_Varlox showed up right in front of us. I put Haiku down and forced her behind me so she won't get hurt._

_"So, you found her after all?" He said in a regular tone as he just stood there with the hood covering his face._

_"You'll never get her as long as I'm here," I said in an angry tone "You aren't even going to lay a finger on her. Got that?"_

_"Now, now, now. You don't have to stick up for her, why don't you care about yourself first?"_

_He then stuck out his hand, which was a few inches from my chest, and whispered something and all of a sudden I felt the same pain inside me. It was the same pain I felt when I was with the girls. But this time, I didn't have anyone to protect me like neji did._

_I then fell onto my knees "AHHHH!" I screamed as I was clutching my head in pain._

_"TENTEN" Haiku screamed as she bent down next to me and was grabbing my arm._

_"STOP!" Haiku screamed "LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_"Only if you surrender to me." He said with eagerness added to his voice._

_I then struggled to stand up, holding all the pain in. "You...h-have to get...t-trough...f-first" I said as I took in deep breaths of air._

_Then all of a sudden, he hit me with the back of his hand in my face and I went flying across the meadow._

_"TENTEN!" I heard Haiku scream to me as she ran to me, but before she could react, Varlox grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him "LET GO" She cried._

_I then struggled to get up on my feet, I was bleeding from the corner of the mouth where he hit me, and so I wiped it off with the back of my hand. I then held back all the pain I felt and focused my chakra to my feet and once I had enough, I ran toward Varlox with a kunai in hand._

_He let go of Haiku and quickly punched me in the stomach which made me cough up blood and made me lose my breath. I fell to the floor in pain as I clutched my stomach hoping all this would just disappear. But it didn't._

_"TENTEN!" Haiku screamed once more as she ran to me and grabbed onto my arm and started shaking me, "WAKE UP TENTEN, PLEASE!" she then began to cry._

_"Heh," Varlox gave out a little chuckle before he began to speak "Say good-bye because after I'm done with her, all that's going to be left are a pile of ashes!"_

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw haiku leaning over me. I then saw varlox take out his two hands and put it together and slowly blue light formed in his two palms. Haiku senesced the blue light and quickly got up and outstretched her arms on the side of her making sure he won't get to me._

_"Leave her alone" She screamed_

_She then pulled her arms in front of her and started to scream as she too was creating chakra in her hands. Right then and there...Everything went white. I don't know what happened. I don't know if she won or lost. I don't know if varlox took her. All I know is that I'm still alive...she must've protected me. If it wasn't for her then I probably would've been dead by now._

I slowly began to open my eyes as I was greeted with bright white light. I looked around squinting and noticed I was in a hospital room lying on the bed with a needle stuck in my left arm; the window shades were pulled opened letting the sun shine throughout the room. I turned my head to the left of me and saw a white eyed man sitting on the chair crossing his arms while his eyes were set on me.

"Had fun?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

I slowly began to pick myself up but once I tried I fell back down felling a shot of pain run through my head down my back.

"You shouldn't move" I heard Neji say.

There was silence in the room for like two minutes until I began to speak.

"So, how long have I been out?" I asked

"This is the third day." He answered "What happened in your dream? Did you see her again or not?"

"She comes from a powerful clan she says," I began to tell Neji in a soft tone "she can erase people's memories and replace them with different ones and she could even make them kill themselves. Also her clan is so strong that she could kill anybody within seconds. But...she's the only one left. And she's like nine or ten years old."

"What about the guy in black?" He asked

"His name is varlox. He's after her and he's doing anything he can to keep me or anybody else who's trying to get in his way. He wants her so that he could kill anybody he wants" I then turned towards the window and saw the bright blue sky with thick white clouds pasted on it. "I also decided to help her somehow"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Don't know" I answered truthfully

"TENTEN!" I heard a scream which made me turn my head toward the door waiting for the person to yell to open the door.

The door banged opened and out popped Ino, Sakura and Hinata who was holding a bundle of flowers.

"Hey" I simply said

"Tenten, one more thing" I heard Neji say as he got up out of his chair.

"Don't tell me training starts tomorrow" I whined "I just woke up"

"No, not that"

"Then what?" I asked confused as if I'm forgetting something important.

"I told the girls what happened about you and the little girl;" He began "They were there so I had to."

"Yeah Tenten" Ino whined "We all promised to tell each other secrets and promised to keep them between us! What happened?"

"I thought..." I then stared at the ceiling avoiding all of there glares "That you guys would've thought that I was going crazy or something"

"No Tenten" Sakura said as she started sitting in the seat Neji was sitting in "We wouldn't say anything like that."

"I know, sorry."

Hinata then placed the bundles of flowers containing various types of flowers. It reminded me so much of the meadow in my dream but I decided to keep it to myself. I then saw Neji walking out the door.

"Neji" I screamed, which made the girls jump because of the sudden outburst" Thanks, I really mean it. You stood here for me and you didn't leave my side, I know you did. Thanks"

Neji turned his head showing only half his face and he let out a little smirk and he turned his head back around and went out the door.

"The doctor says that you're leaving tomorrow if things work out okay" Sakura said with a lit up smile on her face.

"But..."I started but was cut off by Ino.

"You don't want to be alone, Right?"

"Y-you could s-stay with m-me if y-you want?" Hinata insisted

"You really mean it?" I asked almost getting up but decided not to since I felt that same pain in my head again.

"Y-yeah, N-Neji won't mind"

"You sure? I don't want to be in the way or something."

"W-we got enough rooms in the h-house and m-maids that do all the work and c-chefs that could make and serve us d-dinner."

"Fine" I said with a huge smile on my face" Thanks Hinata, if I could get up I'd hug you right now"

"Wow, Tenten's moving in with the Hyuugas" Ino bragged

"I'm not moving in" I almost screamed

"You know what that means right?" Sakura asked as she elbowed Ino in the arm, she then whispered loud enough so I could here "Neji"

I blushed madly and screamed "I'm not moving in, I'm just staying there until this whole nonsense passes"

"Yeah Tenten, we believe you," She said sarcastically "Just hope Neji's ready"

"HEY..." I screamed but couldn't finish since the nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over, would you kindly please leave the room" With a bow she left.

"See you tomorrow!" Sakura said as she got off the chair and bent down and gave me a hug.

Ino then hugged me and backed away "Bye Tenten! Good Luck with Neji tomorrow!"

'Ino was lucky that I can't move, I could only move my arms and head but not my body, because if I could...she'd be dead by now. That's probably why she hugged me first and then backed away.' I thought

"Get better Tenten!" Hinata said

"Thanks Hinata. You're a really good friend" And with that I gave her a hug and with a sweet smile she left with Sakura and Ino.

"Wonder what it would be like tomorrow?" I whispered to myself as I stared out the window into the endless night sky." Does Neji know about tomorrow? Will he be mad?" I then closed my eyes Hope Haiku's alright. I didn't even see her since that light occured. Well, I'll just wait and find out, I will help you haiku. Just believe me" And with that I fell asleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

So there you have it, i'm already working on the next chapter so please review XP Thanks!

Next Chapter: Hyuuga Hosehold


	5. Chapter 5: Hyuuga Household

sorry if i took long...for those of you still reading this, thank you and please review.

I wanna thank:

Daughter of Water: thanks for reviewing and please continue reading because this is only the beginning, theres still a lot more going on! XD

Sayomi XD: Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed it! XD

xx.faith: I'll try to make it not as creepy okay! and thanks for reviewing! XD

TheSilverMirror: Don't worry you'll learn more about the gang and haiku later on in the story, and tenten's past is a secret...you'll learn later on and you'll be serprised what will happen in the mansion...XD thanks for reviewing and i'm glad you like it, please continue reading...p.s.tenten and haiku are not related if your wondering...XD

Deep Blue Dragon: Thank you for reading it and thanks for reviewing, there all 16 but Gai's team is 17. hope that answered your question. and thanks for adding the story to your alerts. and I will continue with the story! thanks, hope to hear from you again XD

Once again thanks for reviewing

_"dream"_

"talking"

'thinking'

Here's Chapter 5...hope you like the story so far...i've been trying my best tofix it up and all.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hyuuga Household 

-Normal P.O.V, Somewhere deep in the forest-

"I'm back my lord!" said a figure as it bent down on one knee and lowered its head.

"Hope you did what I asked you to do." responded a man in the shadow sitting in a chair.

"Yes lord, I did. There separated now."

"Good."

"Shall I continue with the progress?"

"Yes, you may. But don't kill them or severely hurt them. Tenten is very precious to me and I don't want to lose her."

"Yes, my lord."

"And make sure you bring Haiku back safely. I don't want her hurt. If you do then you're going to join her as well. Is that clear?"

"Yes it is. Is that all, sir."

"Yes Varlox, that's all. You may now leave."

With a poof of smoke, he disappeared. Then another poof of smoke repapered in front of the man in the shadow.

"Sir" He spoke" Do you really think it's a good idea to send him after the girl? What if he'll kill her or go too far?"

"No need" He answered" I'm sending you to follow him and make sure he does what he's supposed to do. If he does anything wrong I want you to take action and bring him here at once. I'm counting on you, Hongi!"

"Thank you sir, I'll make sure he does what he supposed to do. Thank you for letting me have this opportunity. I will not fail you sir"

With a poof he vanished

-Hyuuga House-

"P-please" Hinata begged her father.

"What is it that you want again?" He asked as he sat at his desk doing paper work.

"Tenten. C-could she stay over a w-while. I'm really worried about her. She j-just came out the hospital and she's having v-very difficult problems in life and she n-needs someone there with her."

Hiashi stopped doing his paper work and looked up at Hinata. "Doesn't she have any other friends that will take her in?"

"S-she does but we have a lot of b-bed rooms and she won't be a bother. She's been l-living by herself for so long and I feel s-sorry for her. Plus she's great with kids."

"What is she good for?"

"W-well, she's very s-strong. She has a 100 accuracy and she t-trains with N-Neji all the time and she a-also..."

She then got cut off when Hiashi raised his hand mentioning her to stop talking." Wait...she trains with Neji?"

Hinata was confused by his question thinking why he would ask "Y-yes she does. They always train t-together. There on the same t-team. Team Gai."

Hiashi then asked "Does Neji know she's staying?"

Hinata slowly lowered her head and said almost in a whisper "N-No, he doesn't" She then quickly raised her head and said "B-but I promise to tell him as soon as he c-comes back from his mission. He won't m-mind her staying, his her t-teammate. They known each other ever since t-they were g-genin."

He started thinking about the situation he was in, and he finally said "Fine, she's your problem now. I'm not telling Neji anything. You have to. Now go," he said waving his hand "I'm busy."

"Y-Yes. Thank you so much." Hinata's face brightly lit up and she bowed. She was about to leave when Hiashi called for her.

"Hinata," He said "When she comes I want to speak with her personally, alright?"

"Y-Yes" She bowed again and left the room.

-Tenten's P.O.V., Hospital-

Today is the day I go to the Hyuuga's house!

I stood in the hospital room dressed up wearing a kimono and my hair up in its regular two buns. I was wearing the kimono Hinata dropped off; she said it was for some meeting with Hiashi. It was pink with silver lining and had blue and light purple flowers on it as a design. I also had two light pink ribbons that wrap around the two buns that were neatly formed on the top of my head. Underneath I had on my shorts with my weapon holster wrapped on my right leg. I never go anywhere with out my weapons. And I never where dresses. Only on special occasions, like if someone dies or a wedding.

'This morning Neji didn't come to see me. Tsunade said that he went on a mission and that he'll be back later on today like at 9 or 10 pm. I was supposed to go with him but Tsunade recommended that I'd stay here since I just got out the hospital. I wonder if he knows that I'll be staying at his house for a while' I started thinking as I started out the window waiting for Tsunade to come.

After a while of waiting, the door opened and out came Tsunade "I'm here" She said cheerfully "Sorry I took long."

"Finally!" I practically screamed at her." Why so late?"

"Yeesh, calm down" She told me as she explained why she was late "I sent Naruto and Sasuke to get something for me from sand. But apparently Naruto, like always, Thinks he's the bigger man and told me that he could do the job by himself that he didn't need help from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't leave it alone and he came in the conversation and then those two had a little fight bickering about whose stronger and all." She then went towards a desk, opened the draw, and took out my medical forms and all.

"So what happened?" I curiously asked wondering what happened next.

"I put Rock Lee in there group."

"What?" I screamed and then my scream turned into a giggle " He's going to make there life a living hell!"

"Exactly" Tsuande said with a smile on her face and then said "Open your mouth!" and so I did.

Tsunade then pulled out something, out of her draw, that looks like a Popsicle stick and placed it on my tongue. She then looked in my mouth and took the wooden object off my tongue.

"Close it." she told me.

I closed my mouth and she then took my hand and placed her thumb on my wrist and we both stood there quietly as she felt me pulse.

After a while she let go off my hand and threw the stick away "All done."

She then turned to leave but stopped and began to stare at my face. I stared back and asked "What? Do I have a pimple on my face?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"Tenten, did you put make-up on?"

I stared at her with a disgusted look and said truthfully" No, I don't wear make-up. It gives you pimples."

"No they don't now go in the bathroom and put the make-up on, NOW!" She then forced me around and started pushing me to the bathroom.

"WHY!" I screamed trying to escape her grip, but couldn't.

"You want to impress Hiashi right?"

"Yeah"

"Then put it on!"

"I guess...Wait...How do you know about Hiashi?" I said after I thought about it for a little while.

"Hehe...I'm Tsunade I know everything especially that crush you have on Neji!" She said with a tone of laughter added to her voice

My face went through all different shades of red "H-how do you know a-about that."

"Oh please, come on. I see how you look at him." That made me turn even more red.

She laughed and when we made it to the bathroom she pushed me so hard that I fell into the bathroom.

"You're not getting out until you put make-up on. Put at least blush and lip gloss on" She then slammed the door. "There's some make-up in the bottom cabinet"

I sighed and did what I was told.

-7 minutes later-

I opened the door and saw Tsunade standing there with her hands on her hips with a smile formed on her face.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" She said as she pushed my bangs away from my eyes "You look so cute" with that she playfully pinched my cheeks.

"Hinata's probably downstairs waiting for me. I have to go now." I told Tsunade

"Fine. I'll check up on you when I have the chance, okay." She then kissed my left cheek and vanished in a poof leaving white smoke in her place.

"Finally!" I said as I ran out the room and down the staircase.

As soon as I reached the bottom, Hinata showed up

"Hinata" I screamed

She turned around in the direction of her name being called and saw me running toward her.

"Hey Tenten, "Hinata said happily "Your not supposed to run in a dress you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I thought you left and then Tsunade came and MADE me put make-up on" I said as I raised my voice on the "made".

Hinata giggled and said "You look nice, Hiashi will approve of you."

Hinata has the same outfit on just like me but her outfit was blue with pink and light purple flowers. She actually looked nicer in this outfit then in her training one.

"Ready?" She asked as she turned to leave

"Ready!" I said as I followed her out the hospital and toward the direction of the house...Mansion I should say.

-At the Mansion-

We finally made it to the Hyuuga estate. The place was HUGE. It could hold like two-hundred to three hundred rooms. There fields were also huge which were probably used for training and such. I remember when I first came her. Our team got assigned to a mission but Neji was late and it wasn't like Neji to be late so we decided to go to his mansion and check on him. We found out that he was sick and was unable to do the mission with us. So Gai left me with Neji and told me to take care of him. I wanted to go but I didn't want to leave Neji alone. It was either me who stays or Lee. So I stayed. That was the only time I ever went inside.

"Tenten, Tenten" Hinata called "Huh" I snapped out of my day dream and saw Hinata open the gates and I followed her in. While we were walking, I saw beautiful patches of different color flowers and maids watering them.

We stopped at the door to the mansion and were greeted by a maid. She had blonde hair pushed back into a high ponytail with two long pieces out in the front of her face. And she was also wearing those made outfits with the white aprons. She talked in a well-mannered way.

"Welcome back Hinata." She bowed and turned toward me" You must be Tenten! Pleasure to meet you, names Maria" She then bowed again.

"Pleasures all mine" I said as I bowed and Hinata bowed after. Maria then opened the doors and let us in.

"Can I get you anything?" Maria asked

"No thinks" Hinata kindly said "You may go"

Once the maid left, Hinata led me down a long corridor to Hiashi's room, and boy was it long. On the way there, the maids all smiled at me and Hinata as we passed them by. I also saw great paintings and an indoor flower garden. In the middle of the garden was a statue of a big bird and four small statue birds surrounding the big bird. Then with more turns, and long corridors, we finally made it.

"Tenten," Hinata turned toward me "were here"

"Okay, I'm going in" I said as I took a deep breath and was about to open the door when Hinata pulled me back.

"W-wait" She whispered in a worried tone" I have to tell you s-something first."

"What? What is it?" I asked

"D-don't be rude or a-anything. H-he's the head of all H-Hyuugas. He control's all of us. H-he could easily k-kick you out, y-you do know that, r-right? Be on y-your best b-behavior okay." Hinata said nervously

"Don't worry, you know me. I wouldn't do anything like that. Trust me." I said proudly with a smile, but on the inside I was scared. I didn't want him to think of me as one of Neji's fan girls or a weakling who can't even fight. I didn't know what to expect.

I took another deep breath in and opened the door. The room was big. There was a long rectangular table in the center of the room with chairs surrounding it. On the end of the table furthest away from me was a chair that was turned around so you couldn't see who was in it.

"Don't be scared, relax. Sit down." said the guy in the chair

I took the seat closest to me and noticed that there were four guards, two on each side.

"Water?" I quickly turned to my side and there was a maid who was holding a tray with a pitcher or water and an empty cup next to it. 'She scared me' I thought

"Y-yes please" I said as I tried to calm down. I took a big sip of my water and said in the best tone that could come out. "Umm...are you by any chance..."

"Hiashi?" He finished the sentence for me. "Yes, that's me" then turned his chair so I could get a better view of him.

He had those same white eyes everyone else around here has. He had a smirk on his face which made me think of Neji. It gets me kind of mad but you'll get used to it eventually.

"Welcome," He greeted" You must be Tenten. Hinata told me something's about you. I'm quite impressed." He then folded his hands and gently placed it on the table focusing his eyes on me.

"Why?" I asked surprised "All I do is stay home by myself and train every day of the week, even on holidays. Why are you impressed?"

"Because, you're not like any other girl in Konoha who goes running after Neji. You're actually communicating with him. Wow, barely anybody could get him to talk. You're the first."

"Yeah, I guess" I took another long sip of water and when I was done the maid filled the cup back up.

"So tell me. How long have you two known each other for?" He asked as a maid went over to him and poured him some coffee and then added two sugar cubes and mixed it with a small spoon.

"Well..."I was thinking "Let's see. We've been together since we were genin, which means we were twelve at that time, up until now which we are seventeen. So seventeen subtracted by twelve" I thought for a moment and finally answered "we've known each other for five years."

"Five years? Wow, that's a long time." He said as he began to drink his coffee.

"Well, since you put it that way, yeah, it's been a long time." I agreed with him "with Neji that is"

"How well do you know him" Hiashi asked

"Pretty well" I answered still thinking about the questions, confused about why he's asking me all these questions about Neji." Well, he told me about his clan and the seal on his forehead. Sometimes he could be so cold and some other times he's open and he's really nice when he's opened up to people, to me that is, I haven't told him mush about my past though, I don't really know what happened myself. Neji probably knows more about me then myself."

He stared at me with those pure white eyes, absorbing everything I said to him. He then said "Hinata told me you were good with kids. Am I right?"

I looked at him to see where he was leading me and said "Yeah," I began" We once had a mission when we had to baby-sit three little kids. There ages were three, eight, and ten. It was fun I enjoyed it."

"Did Neji?"

"Guess so he stood with me the whole day. He even helped me with the kids at the time." I smiled

"Good, good." he said. Then a guard came and leaned over and whispered something in Hiashi's ear "Okay" he answered back.

"Tenten, do you know what time Neji's supposed to be coming back?" He asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Yeah Tsunade told me he'll be back like at nine or ten pm." I answered as I watched him ready to leave.

"Thanks" He bowed "Please enjoy your stay and don't be scared to ask anybody for help or if you need anything. If you need me I'm always in this room except for dinner, of course, and your own personal maid, Regina, is at your room waiting for you. Hinata will escort you. Have a good day." With another bow he turned toward the door and left.

I silently got up and left the room only to be greeted by a nervous Hinata. "How was it?" She quickly said

"It was okay but it was kind of weird. He kept asking me questions about Neji" I said as I followed Hinata through the corridors again.

Hinata then stopped and whispered something that I could barely hear.

"Huh, what did you say?" I asked as I looked at her.

"N-nothing" She almost screamed as she started walking faster.

We finally made it to my room when all of a sudden, A girl jumps out of no where screaming "GOTHCHA"

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, here's the deal...i'm sorry if aboutthe whole hiashi and tenten thing. i don't know how rich people act and i don't know what they do to invite there guest to come over. i'm just doing whatever i want so please don't tell me it's bad cuz i know hiashi is ooc, but i'm trying. and the black cloaks are supposed to be the cloaks like in kingdom hearts. varlox i supposed to be wearing one of those. hope that clears somethings out. please R&R XD 

Next Chapter: Welcome Home Neji


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home Neji

Well again i'm sooooooo sorry ifI didn't update in like in 2 weeksXD please forgive me XD

I wanna thank:

writer00anonymous: lol, don't worry you'll find out why hiashi asked tenten all those questions, my friend started freakin out. And the atagonist are asecreat XD but you'll never guess who the Leader is XD AHHH...said to much...stupid me XP...thanks for reviewing

Daughter of Water: I love that game XD it's the best ever and thanks for reviewing

Deep Blue Dragon: Thanks that's what i'm trying to get at and thanks for reviewing XDI loved your storys by the way...And i'm not going to stop...not unless my computer breaks XP...don't jynx myself XD

Once again thanks for reviewing

_"dream"_

"talking"

'thinking'

Here's Chapter 6...hope you like the story so far...please review so I know what to fix. and please i'm sorry for the gramm errors XD

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome Home Neji

"Finally I found you" the little girl screamed "So your the one on Neji's team, right?"

"H-hanabi, can you please go s-somewhere else?" Hinata asked "I have to b-bring Tenten to her r-room."

Hanabi crossed her arms and leaned her back on the wooden door, leading into my room, said calmly "No. Not until I get answers"

I noticed that she wasn't going to move from that spot until she gets the information she needs. So I bent down on my knees in front of her and said in my sweetest tone "I'll answer all your questions in a little while, okay?" I then got up off my kness and added "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get into my room."

Hanabi had that look on her face like what-are-you-doing? She just stared at me and then toward Hinata." You got to be kidding me right?" She then looked at me said "You think i'm that dumb, don't you? You think that just because i'm younger then you, I'll listen to whatever you tell me to. Well your wrong. You can't tell me what to do. Only my father." she then pointed her index finger at me and started poking me in the stomach "You listen and you listen good!" She almost screamed "I don't know what's goingon between you and Neji but i'm going to find out one way or the other. Got that!" She then stopped poking me

This girl was getting me mad, I held all my anger inside and asked myself 'how in the world does Hinata deal with this? I'll be mad for sure'

Hanabi looked at Hinata and said plainly with no emotion "Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" I asked confused

Hinata quickly said "N-nothing important."

Hanabithen said"Yes it is important." she sighed and then explained "There's a metting coming up in about a week and a half. It's about a dance were doing. Other hyuuga member's are gonna be there. You have to pair up with someone in order to come. Plus you have to dress up. Daddy says so."

"You serious?" I asked surprised

"Yup." Hanabi answered

"I-I was going to t-tell you when we g-got into the room b-but Hanabi already s-said it. Sorry." Hinata said

"Oh no. It's okay, really." I said as I looked at her and noticed her playing with her fingers. She always does that when she's nervous or confused.

"Ha, I'm leaving. Guess I'll find someone else to bother." And with that she ran down the hall. But stopped at the end of the hall and screamed "Oh and one more thing! I'll be watching your every move Tenten. And when your baby-sitting me, I'll make your life a living...you know." she then turned the corner and left.

"P-please excuse her she acts like t-that sometimes." Hinata said as she bowed.

"It's okay" I then forced on a small smile that quickly turned to a frown "Wait...I'm baby-sitting HER!" I almost screamed at the "her" part.

Hinata slowly nodded her head "I-I'm sorry but I don't m-make the rules."

I sighed thinking of the trouble I'm going to have when I'm baby-sitting her. "Just leave it. I'll figure out a way somehow."

Hinata smiled and said "S-shall we go in?"

"Sure."

Hinata opened the door and I followed behind her. The room was BIG. Bigger then my living room and my living room is the biggest room in the house. It had a white canopy bed with light pink blankets to match. The room was covered in burgandy colored carpet and the walls were also burgandy with little designs like swirls on it. There was also a little table next to the bed and on the other side of the room was a light pink vanity set with a medium size mirror connected to it. On the wall to the vanity was a closet where you hang your clothes in. I opened it up and on the inside, hanging on the clothes rack, were all different sorts of formal clothing. Right next to the wardrobe was a bookshelf that held plenty of books. The curtain on the window was like a light red color to match the wall.

"Wow!" I said in amazment as I went back to the closet and opened it up again to look at all the outfits such as kimono's and dresses "This is too much for me, I don't deserve it"

"W-we all have rooms like t-this, but with different designs and such. Since your our g-guest and friend we have to treat you f-fairly." Hinata explained "Would you like a t-tour?"

"Sure" I said as I went over to my bags that were already on my bed.

When I was in the hospital, the girls were kind enough to pack for me. I began to pull out an outfit from my bag and told hinata "let me just change first, okay? This dress is killing me."

After I was done changing, into my blue shorts and a light blue short sleeve shirt, and also the make up was removed as well, a maid came in.

"Sorry I'm late" She said as she bowed "Hanabi was asking me different types of questions and she wouldn't let me leave."

"Oh she did, didn't she," I said a bit annoyed "Well I'll fix her up whenI see her again."

"By the way" The maid began "I'm Regina. I'll be your own personal maid. Hiashi told me about you, it's nice to be serving you." She then bowed again

"No it's okay, I'm Tenten" I then bowed showing my respect" Hinata's going to show me around so you could go rest for a while until I need you."

"Yes, ma'am" She then bowed, turned and left.

She had her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail that was curly and she had her maid outfit on like every other maid in here. I looked at the clock on the end table near my bed and it read 11: 21 am. ' Wow' I thought ' I've only been here for 21 minutes and I already have my own personal maid and my own room. I LOVE this place'

Once we were ready, Hinata lead me into the hallway and started showing me around the place. She then stopped two doors down from mine.

"T-this is my room. So if you n-need anything, I'll be here m-most of the time."

"Okay" I said with a smile.

We then continued with the tour of the house. We took some more right and left turns that lead us to double doors.

"Here we have d-dining room where we all eat. S-some off us eat earlier then others so they leave earlier."

"Oh." I said as I opened the doors.

Once I opened it, I was amazed to see how huge the room was. There were chandalers on the ceiling and a long rectangular table in the middle. There were some people eating and there maids were standing behind there chairs. I decided to leave and not disturb them. So I closed the door and turned toward Hinata.

"Wow" was the only thing I could manage to say.

"D-dinner starts at 7:00 pm. H-hope you don't m-mind." she said

"No problem" I said

We were about to continue the tour when we heard someone call Hinata's name.

"Hinata."

We stopped and turned around and saw Hiashi coming toward us. We both bowed respectfully and he did the same.

"Sorry to disturb both of you but my I have a talk with Hinata?" He asked polietly

"Sure" I said "I'll just be walking around and see what I could find. Plus there was this garden that caught the attention, I'm going to check it out. okay?" I bowed, turned around and started walking like I knew where I was going.

"Umm, T-Tenten." Hinata spoke

I turned around and asked "What is it Hinata?"

"T-the garden is that way" She then pointed her finger opposite the direction I was going to.

My face turned red as I tried to hide it "I knew that." I then began walking fast in the direction of the garden because of embarresment.

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

"W-what is it you w-want to talk about?" Hinata asked

"Did you hear about Neji?" Hiashi told Hinata

"N-no. Why? W-what happened?" Hinata asked confused hopeing that the news she gets wasn't bad.

"Well Tsunade told me that he's almost done completing his mission and is coming earlier then expected. And I mean much more earlier then expected. He might be coming like at 12:00 or 1:00."

"W-WHAT?" Hinata said nervously "T-then how am I sup-posed to keep her hidden f-from him until d-dinner?"

"That's when I come in handy!"

Hinata turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was none other then Hanabi.

Hinata turned back to her father and said "N-not her. She'll m-mess everything up?"

"Excuse me! I think you have me mistaken for someone else," Hanabi told her sister "But fine if you wanna be that way then forget I won't help. Let's just see what happens when Neji gets mad for having Tenten over."

"N-no he won't!" Hinata said almost angrily at her sister's statement. "There on the s-same team, he w-wouldn't be mad. They've known each o-other ever since they were g-genin."

"Wow," Hanabi argued back "Then you don't really know him then."

"Alright, alright. Stop it now." Hiashi ordered, and in an instant they both were quiet. "Hinata's eventually going to tell Neji when the time is right. But in the meantime, Hanabi's going to help you."

"F-fine." Hinata saw Hanabi, on the corner of her eye, smiling with the look of victory on her face.

"Then I should be on my way." Hiashi said as he turned around ready to leve when Hinata stopped him.

"Wait!" She said as she grabbed his arm. "S-sorry" She quickly let go and looked at the ground.

"What is it?" He asked

"Umm...W-why did you ask T-Tenten all those questions about her and N-Neji? Y-your not thinking about..."

"Enough!" was all he said. "It doesn't concern you." He then turned back around and then walked away.

Hinata didn't say anything but did as she was told. Once he was out of sight, Hanabi said "Well I gotta go" she then ran down the hall and turned a coner leaving hinata to soak in her own misery. Hinata had an Idea of what her father's doing but she doesn't want to jump to conclusions about it.

* * *

Tenten P.O.V.

I walked down the hall they told me was the way to the garden. But I've been walking for a while now and hadn't seen any garden around. All i been doing was walking by many hyuugas who had those bank stare with those white eyes. I don't know what to do but when I'm lost I have to ask for directions, right? I stopped and saw this person pass by me. He looked to be in his twenties, so I polietly asked "Ummm...excuse me mister."

He turned around to face me and said "Uh, hello. May I help you with anything?"

I smiled thinking that i'd finally get to go to the garden "Yes, you see I'm new here and I don't know this place very well. So could you please help me find my way to the garden. The one with the fountain in the middle."

"Sure" He said as he also smiled "First you keep going stright and then you'll be at an intersect. Go left because you do not want to go right because that's the longer way. So once you go left, you walk all the way down the hall and make a right. Once you make a right, your to make another right again. Then once you make that right, go left and then stright again and then make a right, once you go right again, go all the way down and then you make a left. From there on you'll see a lady with black curly hair. She's the owner of the garden and she'll let you go in if you just ask okay. And, with a smile and a bow, he just left.

I sweatdropped and muttered "That's not the help I was looking for." I let out a hugh sigh and continued walking around in circles.

I kept walking around in circles and thought of the only possible thingI could think of. I screamed but not loud enough "I'M LOST"

Everybody in the hallway stopped what they were doing for a minute and stared at me like if I were dumb or something. So I just went to the closest wall and sat down on the floor with my back leaning on the wall and my knees brought up to my chin.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you need help?"

I looked up and saw Hinata's maid holding a hand out for me to grab. I stared at her sweet smile and took her hand.

"Your Hinata's maid aren't you?" I asked as she pulled me up.

"Yes, your right. You must be Tenten."

"Yes I'am." I said "Could you help me?

She then bowed at me and said "Sure, where do you need to go?"

"You'll help?" I asked happily "Thank you so much. I'm looking for a garden. I asked someone to help me but he gave me all these different directions and I got confused. He said when I get there I will see a beautiful young lady who works there. So can you please take time out to help me." I begged with my famous puppy dog face.

The maid giggled and said "Sure, I'll bring you. I don't see why not."

"Really?" I said excitedly "Thanks."

The maid smiled and took the lead as I followed behind her. As we were walking, we started talking about ourselves getting to know each other a bit more. Well since I'm going to stay her then I might as well get to know people.

* * *

Hinata and Hinabi- Normal P.O.V.

"Found her" Hanabi sreamed across the hall to where Hinata was.

"H-hold on. I'm c-coming" Hinata screamed as she ran down the hall to her sister.

When she reached the end of the hall, where Hanabi stood, Hanabi pointed her finger to the opposite direction. There was a girl who looked exactly like Tenten. She had two buns on the top of her head but she was turned around so you couldnt tell if it was her or not. And also the clothing was different.

"I d-don't think that's her." Hinata said "lets's l-look some place else"

"Yes that is her." Hinabi said ignoring her sister's comment.

Hinata then was about to say something when Hinabi quickly ranup to the lady and jumped on her back screaming "Tenten, I finally found you!"

Hinata didn't want to see no more so she shielded her eyes with both hands and quickly turned around because of embarresment. 'oh my god' Hinata thought 'were gonna be in trouble for sure'

"Where were you" Hinabi still screamed on the lady's back "We've been looking all over for you"

"EXCUSE ME!" The lady shouted as she was struggling to get hinabi off her back.

Hanabi quickly got off when she noticed it wasn't Tenten. The lady turned around and sawhinabi stareing her.

'Uh-oh' Hanabi thought 'I really done it this time'

"WHATARE YOU THINKING!" The lady screamed.

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me it won't happen again, just please don't tell my father he'll get mad." Hanabi begged for forgiveness "I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again!" The lady told Hanabi.

The lady then turned around started walking away. You could tell she was in a bad mood because when she walked away, she swungs her hip from side to side. And she also had that fast walking speed. "People these days" Hanabi heard her say.

Hanabi turned around and saw her sister's back turned to her. Hanabi walked up to her and started saying " Okay, okay. I guess I was wrong. It was a simple mistake. Plus we've been looking for her for an hour. Where could she have gone?" She then ran to the end of the hallway.

"H-hanabi where are you going?" Hinata screamed as she ran to catch up with her sis.

Hanabi was about to turn the corner when she stopped and turned to Hinata "I had it up to about here with her!" as she said this she brought her hand over head "We've been looking for her for sometime now andit's getting me mad." She then crossed her arms waiting for Hinata to say something.

"S-she's new, she just g-got here. She d-doesn't know anthing about t-this place." Hinata said trying cover for her friend "Just give her s-some time, she'll get used t-to it."

Hanabi turned away from Hinata and wasn't concentrating on where she was going "When I find her she's going to have a piece of my mind." She then bumped into someone "oof..HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GO..." she then looked up to see who bumped into her " N-NEJI! When did you get back?" She asked nervously with a fake smile.

"When you find who?" Neji asked in his regular cold voice.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again I do not know how Hiashi and Hanabi acts XD I know there a little ooc. but just ignore it. there barely going to be in the story anyway...Well Hanabi will be in a couple chapters. So please review and tell me what you think...and also if you have any questions i'll answer them. I don't mind...R&R XD

Next Chapter: Sweet Kiss


End file.
